Mutated
by Foxythepiratefox0504
Summary: A fatal mistake from Mikey's brothers leaves him as a snake of who he once was can he forgive his brothers and can his brothers save him in time or will his new found snake nature take what humanity he has left I dedicated the Apolex he or she is a great writer be warned this has nothing to do with the canon seris
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1-The insult _(_ _ **disclaimer I do not own TMNT only this story**_ _)_

Mikey had just recently been on a mission with his brothers but did a lousy job at

Stoping the Foot clan from stealing mutagen containers and his brothers were dismayed by this and went to discuss something in donnie's lab

"what are they doing in there"mikey said to himself curious

Then noticed that the door to the lab was unlocked so he went

In to find his brothers

"hmm"mikey hummed while he hid under a table

"This is hopeless mikey couldn't even recover a vile of mutagen from the foot that knuklehead "Raph said angrily with his arms crossed

"I have to agree with you on that raph he was a bit pathetic in that last mission" Donnie said

"He was useless"Leo said a bit bitterliy

"Useless"

"Knuklehead"

"Pathetic"

Those words hurt mikey more then getting stabbed in the chest

With a dagger

Mikey ran to his room where ice cream kitty peaked out to see him crying

For a few minutes until he stoped and wiped the tears

'I'll show them I'm gonna prove them wrong'he thought

End of chapter 1

So what do think so far guys anyways hope you all enjoy bye!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-the escape _**(Disclaimer:I do not own TMNT only this story)**_

Mikry was gearing up preparing to go top side and looked back to ice cream kitty

"Hey ice cream kitty can you pose as me while I'm out"mikey asked in his usual happy go lucky mood

Ice cream kitty just meowed happily saying 'yes'

"Good kitty"mikey said with a smile petting her on the head then closed her freezer and got out his room then looked at the clock

"Guess its time"mikey said to himself

He peaked through his brothers rooms to see they were fast asleep then made his way to the lair exit but he turned back

"goodbye brothers"mikey said

And then he left

~~~~Somewhere in the surface~~~~

Mikey jumping rooftop to rooftop looking for the foot clan he was determined to find them catch them before thwy could steal some more mutagen suddenly he a loud

Crash he followed noise to the foot clan breaking into an old kraang lab so charged at them

"Booyakasha!" he yelled at the foot clan

~~~~Somewhere else~~~~

Somewhere near the old kraang lab a mutant humanoid dog was

lurking around then suddenly he caught a sent in the air

"I smell reptile"he said with a smirk


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-the capture _ **(disclaimer I do not own TMNT only this story)**_

"Hiyaaa!"Mikey yelled as he hit a foot bot with his nun-chucks

He continued by slicing 5 other foot bots not knowing a shadow on one of the rooftops was there waiting for the perfect moment to strike

"Take that!"mikey yelled punching another foot bot

~~~~Back at the lair~~~~

Leo had just woke up and went to check up on his little brother

But when he looked mikey was gone

His eye widened

"RAPH!"

"DONNIE!"

This woke the other two turtles up so they immediately went to were leo called them

"What is it leo why did you call us"Donnie asked a bit surprised by the sudden yell

"Yeah fearless"Raph asked mockingliy but still as surprised like Donnie

"Mikeys gone"Leo said in a panicked tone trying mentain his seriousness

Donnie and raph look at each other a bit panicked there faces said it all 'where did mikey go' they looked at the room to his nun-chucks were gone to

"Maybe he went sightseeing again"raph said

"Lets hope he did" Donnie replied

~~~~Back with mikey~~~~

"I can't keep this up!"Mikey yelled as more foot bots came in charging at him

"They just keep coming back!"he said

Then at the corner of mikey's he noticed a truck being loaded with boxes fill with mutagen containers and then started up drove out of scene

"Oh no you don't!"mikey yelled chaseing after the truck but the same shadow was following still waiting for that moment strike him

"Booyakasha!"Mikey yelled then swung the blade on his nun-chucks against one of the trucks wheels and poping if causing it to stop

"Got ya"mikey exclimated with a smile suddenly a shadow formed behind him

"No got you"a voice said mikey immediately recognize the voice

So when turned around all he could see was a huge claw aiming right at him

"AAHHHHH"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4-the reckoning _ **(Disclaimer I do not own TMNT only this story)**_

"AAAHHHHH"mikey screamed as the claw went straight for him

 _LASH_

Mikey was knocked unconscious by that blow then the shadow loomed over to reveal Rahzar he gave a toothy grin and dragged his body over to a spare truck beside it was fishface formerly known as xever

"So the only one of the turtles came out?" fishface asked eyeing mikey who had a scrach mark on him that was freshly bleeding

"Yup"rahzar said putting mikey in the truck

"Lets go to master shredder"rahzar told fishface

"What about the turtle"fiskface asked

"Thats for master to decide" rahzar said

As the truck drove of to shredder's lair they were wondering what he'll do to mikey when they get there

~~~~Back at lair~~~~

"Its been three hours now leo no way mikey would be gone the long"Donnie said concerned for his little brother

"Yup Donnie's right no way he'd be out this long" raph said with his arms crossed

"Lets just wait a little longer guys maybe he ran into some purple dragons" leo said

Donnie and raph nodded in agreement and performed there daily tasks

~~~~Back with mikey~~~~

Mikey had just woke up and felt a stinging pain in arm he looked and saw claw mark on his shoulder and it was still bleeding

"W-What h-h-h-happened"mikey stammered

"I happened"rahzar said cuasing him to jump

"Were are you taking me" mikey asked fearfully as he was dragged down a hallway

"To master shredder he will be the one to decide your fate"fishface said making mikey gulp

Suddenly the gate to shredder's room opened revealing the master

"Master we have brought you one of hamato yoshi's pupils" rahzar said catching his masters attention

"Very good rahzar now tell turtle were is hamato yoshi and your brothers" shredder asked looking at mikey with a cold stare

"Never!"mikey exclimated glareing at him

"Very well Stockman" shredder called

"Y-Y-Yes master sh-sh-sh-shredder"stockman asked frighted

"Do you have enough mutagen to perform your experiment" shredder asked

"Why yes all I need is a test subject" stockman said pridefully

"will the turtle do?" shredder asked pointing at mikey

"Yes quite nicely in fact" stockman said with a grin

"Very well you may have him" shredder said while mikey look terrified

End chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5-The call and the experiment _**(Disclaimer I do not own TMNT only this story)**_

While stockman had a couple of foot bots drag mikey to his lab rahzar and fishface were searching through his stuff then they found his T-phone

"Heh heh the puns that I could make from this phone" rahzar said with a chuckle while staring at it

"Should we…..?"fishface asked

"Yes we should"rahzar replied

~~~~Back at the lair~~~~

Leo was still waiting for mikey when he heard his T-phone ringing so he pick it up hoping it was mikey

"Hello mikey is that you" he asked hoping it was him

"Not even close turtle"a voice said

"Rahzar!"leo yelped

"Thats right and we have your brother so if you want him back you will come here surrender yourselve you only have 2 hours before then and if you don't show then brother's fate is sealed"rahzar explained to leo causing him sweatdrop

~~~~Back with mikey~~~~

Mikey was on an examination table chained down and the only thing he could see was stockman preparing a needle with what looked to be a glowing pink chemical inside it

"This should make it so that you don't end up being cured" stockman said with a smirk

Mikey whimpered in pain as the needle was pressed on his arm as the chemical entered his bloodstream while stockman chuckled darkly

"Perfect" stockman said

A few minutes later stockman had the same pair of footbots drag him some where else to complete his experiment while mikey looked so scared

~~~~At the lair~~~~

"WAIT SO YOUR TELLING US THAT MIKEY GOT CAPTURED BY RAHZAR!?" raph yelled at the top of his lungs both angered and horrified

"Yes rahzar called me and said so"leo explained to raph

"This is terrible my sons you must return your brother from shredder's hands immediately" master splinter said trying to stay calm

"We'll try sensei"leo replied

"We can take the shellraiser I got a lock on mikey's signal"Donnie said

"Alright lets go guys"leo ordered

Then they left to go to the shellraiser

"Michelangelo please be safe"master splinter whispered hopefully

~~~~Somewhere with mikey~~~~~

Mikey woke up from being passed out from the effects of that chemical and he found that he was in a cage and was tied with ropes and when he looked below he was absolutely was a tank full of mutagen and his cage was hanging right below it

"Heh heh this is what the doc had planned for ya turtle so once 1 hour is up bye bye you"rahzar explained making mikey becime more scared by the second

Suddenly an explosion right at the front gate came revealing Donnie,raph,and leo

"Well look who decided to drop by"rahzar said with a smirk

"We came to get our brother back"leo yelled glaring at the dog

"Well your going to have to deal with the foot bots before you get to him"rahzar yelled back all of a sudden around 35 foot bots came and charged at them

"Guys lets do this"leo said as they charged at the foot bots

Rahzar and fishface suddenly inserted something blue in the mutagen tank and fishface grabbed a knife aimed it a the chian that held mikey's cage above the tank

While the turtles were fighting they heard a chain snap and they looked back in horror to see mikey's cage falling down to the mutagen tank then the cage sank with there brother still inside

"MIKEY!"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6- The snake _ **(Discliamer I do not own TMNT only this story)**_

"MIKEY"

But it was to late the cage sank down until there was no sign of the cage left donnir,raph,and leo immediately jumped at a platform trying to look for any sign of there little brother but a foot bot was sneaking right behind all of a sudden something erupted out of the tank and knocked the foot bot off the platform making the turtles look back

"What the…..?"Raph asked looking at object that landed at the platform

It was the cage mikey was in its bars were bent and almost practically destroyed with ooze dripping from it with torn ropes witch were stained with mutagen but no sign of mikey

"Where mikey…?"Donnie asked worried

"I don't know"Leo replied looking at the cage

Then suddenly something jumped out the tank causing the turtles to junp in surprise

It was coated with ooze so it was hard to good look at it was however fighting the foot bots

"Could that be him?"Donnie asked

"Maybe I'm not sure"Leo said

When the ooze finally cleared it was mikey for sure but his green skin was turned into white scales he was skinny he also had a snake-like snout with short horns and a metal scalp and his shell was replaced with armor that had shoulder pads he had a long muscular tail that had a metallic still had his arms thankfully but they were a bit longer and had three very sharp claws with metal braces on the wrists going up to the bottom of the elbow the braces also appear metal thorns on also had spikes running down to the end of his tail the only way that thay could tell the it was mikey is that on its head was slightly torn orange bandana and his eyes were still baby blue but had reptilian pupils

"Oh miky….."Donnie whispered to himself horrified of what his little brother turned into

Mikey hissed and growled at the foot bots and swung his tail at them knocking them of instantly

"Mikry wait!"Raph yelled trying to get his attention but the snake ignored him and slithered of but the turtles chased him

"Mikey please slow down!"Donnie yelled but only heard a hiss from him

"Think that means a no"Raph exclaimed

Suddenly mikey made a turn to an ally when the turtles turned he was gone

"Where did he go!?"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7- The sewers

"Where did he go!?"Leo asked looking around

"Maybe he to the sewers snakes do go under ground when its warm"Donnie said

"Then he went to the sewers"Raph replied

~~~~Down at the sewers~~~~

Mikey continued to slither as fast as he could but then he heard his brothers running towards his direction

"Mikey wait up"Donnie called

"Yeah Mikey we just want to talk!"Raph exclaimed

Mikey only hissed and snarled at them and suddenly his scales turned pitch black and slithered off

"He can use camouflage?"Donnie asked intrigued by that ability

"Donnie!"Leo said

"Right sorry"Donnie replied

Then they followed the trail that was left by their brother

~~~A few hours~~~

"This is definitely mikey's hes been shedding"Donnie said observing the scales

Then they followed the trail of scales until they reached a dead end

"Well now what?"Raph asked dumpfounded

"Maybe he's in camouflage"Donnie answered

Suddenly they heard a rattling noise from right behind them when they turned around to see mikey who's metallic rattle was shaking

Then he growled and lunged at them

End the chapter 7


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8-The explanation

Then Mikey lunged at them

 _WHACK!_

Mikey was knocked out by Donnie who was holding his bo-staff with a frightful look on his face

"What the shell Donnie"Raph yelled at him

"I'm sorry okay he was charging right at us and I panicked"Donnie replied

"Never mind atleast hes still breathing"Leo said making the two turtles sigh in relief

"Let's take him back to the lair "Leo ordered

~~~Time skip~~~

The turtles made it back to the lair while carrying mikey

"Ah my sons welcome home…but wait wheres Michelangelo?"master splinter asked worried

"Hes mikey"Leo said pointing at him

"We'll take him to the lab I need a blood sample from him"Donnie said

"Wow his pretty light for big snake"Raph remarked while carrying his brother to the lab

When they made it to the lab they put mikey in a glass cage with five wholes on each side but then mikey woke up and hissed at them he reached through the wholes as an attempt to grab one of them but they weren't near enough

"Oh mikey…."Donnie whispered

Suddenly mikey was changing his tail split and turned into legs his armor was turned back into a shell his arms shrank back to their normal length and his claws sank down his fingers his snout shrank into his head his remaining spikes pressed into his flesh his metal braces did the same he looked like his old self only a bit pale and his pupil were still narrow and still had sharp fangs

"Mikey!?"Leo asked shocked

"Guyssssss help me pleasssssssse"Mikey begged

"We'll try little bro"Donnie said holding a needle making mikey crawl back

"Donnie put that thing away now"Leo ordered

"Sorry leo but this is the only way that I can get a blood sample from him hold still mikey"Donnie said as mikey reached his arm out

Mikey winced in pain as the needle pricked his skin drew out his blood but instead of red color it was a purple-ish color

"Hmm let me analyze this for a few minutes"Donnie said walking off

~~~3 minutes~~~

"Aha!"Donnie said with a smile

"You got it"Leo asked walking in

"Yup I found out what DNA they were using for his mutation"Donnie replied

"Well tell me"Leo Tolded

"Well they used inland taipan DNA for the venom, some black mamba DNA for his speed, chunks of albino horned viper DNA as the base, bits of sea snake DNA to give him the ability to breath under water, pieces of African rock python for his long muscular tail, strands of rattlesnake DNA for his rattle, smaller strands of cuddle fish and bat DNA for his ability to use camouflage and ability to have nightvision the spikes, the claw, and the metal on him are just side mutations theres also additional DNA that my laptop wasn't able to decoded"Donnie explained as the images of the creatures flashed through his laptop

"Wow…do you think you can make retro mutagen that complex"Leo asked

"I have to try Leo"Donnie replied

"Okay then"Leo said as he left the lab

Donnie only sighed as he started to work on the retro mutagen

End of chapter 8

 **Man this took a long time to make hope you all enjoyed see ya'll later reviews please ^_^**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9-The leather head _ **(Disclaimer I do not own TMNT only this story)**_

Donnie has been working hard on the retro-mutagen and it was almost past midnight and still no result

"Come on Donnie you can do this your little bro is depending on you need to get this formula right"Donnie said mixing yellow colored chemical with mutagen

Then he looked at mikey who lying down at the floor of his cage watching his every move he was in his snake form and his tail was moving slightly

"Oh mikey I wish I could go back in time to stop this from happening"Donnie said then turned back to his work

All of a sudden he heard a creak of a door and when he tuned he to see mikey's glass cage open and mikey gone

"Oh no!"Donnie yelped running outside the lab

"Donnie whats up?"Raph asked

"Its Mikey he got out of his cage"Donnie answered

"What!?"Raph yelled

~~~~Somewhere else~~~~

Mikey slithered to an old subway rail it looked familiar suddenly he heard stomping so he used camouflage to blend in his surroundings then the stomping was getting closer to reveal leatherhead

"Hmm I smell something"the crocodile said

Mikey took this opportunity to go out of camouflage and attempted to tackle leatherhead only to be caught by him

"I knew I caught the sent of a snake"Leatherhead exclaimed

Mikey only hissed at him till the croc saw his torn orange mask

"Michelangelo?"Leatherhead asked but only heard a hiss from him

"This is the shredder's doing"Leatherhead growled

~~~2 minutes later~~~

Mikey had just finally clamed down thanks to that jazz music leatherhead owned but he was sill on edge watching every move leatherhead made the croc didn't blame him though recent mutants are always on edge suddenly he heard footsteps

"Whos there!"Leatherhead ordered

"Its us!"Leatherhead immediately knew who the owners of the voices were

"Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello?"

End of chapter 9

 **I just got a review from pen woman she was very insulting I mean did you not read the whole summery this is inspired and dedicated to Apolex and it takes a lot of time just to write one chapter even if its short so clam the f down will ya and give me a break critic -_- anyways reviews please ^_^**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10-The nightly patrol, gone wrong _**(Disclaimer I do not own TMNT only this story) [Chapter 10 already yay! Celebrate good times come on…anyways shall we get started]**_

"Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello,?"Leatherhead asked staring at the darkness

"Yeah its us"Leo said coming out of the shadows

"Are you here to retrieve your brother"Leatherhead asked

"Yeah"Raph said coming out of the shadows

"Well take him he needs you now more than ever"Leatherhead said so the turtles took him

~~~~Back to the lair~~~~

They put him back in the glass cage much to his dismay and still watched every move they made and left but Raph remained

"Hey Mikey I know your still in there please come out so we can talk please"He begged

But he sighed as he only heard a mere hiss coming from mikey

"Raph were going to do are patrol!"Leo called

"Alright alright I'm coming!"Raph yelled

"Well see you little bro"Raph whispered

~~~~At the surface~~~~

The turtles jumped to rooftops to check on any foot clan activity but there was no sign of them yet

"Man theres no sign of any thieves, muggers, and foot clan this patrol is so boring"Raph grumbled

"If only mikey was here he would lighten the mood up for us"Donnie said

"Yeah"Leo agreed

Suddenly they heard a scream they followed it to see fishface and a girl his hand exploring her bag

"Hey fishbrat give the lady her bag back"Raph yelled

"Why should I?"fishface yelled back

"Cause I'll beat ya to the pulp if you don't"Raph shouted

Then fot bots appeared and the fight had begun foot bots getting smashed left and right till rahzar appeared

"heh heh"he chuckled then suddenly

 _SMACK_

"RAPH!"Leo shouted but it was to late Raph was knocked our by the blow the he was dragged some where

"NO!"Leo yelled then chased after Rahzar and Raph

He took a sharp turn to see a truck moving of to the path that led to shredder's lair

"No….."Leo whispered

End of chapter 10

 **Hey hey guys foxy this is tenth chapter thank for the views and if you like this chapter make sure to follow, review, fave really helps me out so anyways bye^_^ 3**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11- The lion and the snake _ **(Disclaimer I do not own TMNT only this story)**_

The turtles have recently returned from their nightly patrol Donnie went back to his lab to continue his work on the retro-mutagen he also let it slip that raph got captured and left to get something from his room but mikey freaked when he heard this news and begun to break the glass cage using his tail and claws then with the final hit there was a

 _CRASH!_

Leo stopped watching space heros and entered the lab only to find a broken glass cage and a huge gaping hole at the garage door to the surface making his eyes widen

"DONNIE!"he called

"What is…..it"Donnie said but was shocked to see the damage that was caused by mikey

"We need to find mikey who knows what kind of mayhem he'd make out there"Leo exclaimed

~~~~Back with Raph~~~~

Raph had finally woke up he was chained up and below him was pool of mutagen causing him to look terrified

"Well well look who decided to wake up"Rahzar said

"Grrr what are you going to do to me?"Raph asked

"You'll see"Rahzar grinned

~~~~With Mikey~~~~

Mikey slithered to shreder's lair catching raph's sent on the way not knowing that his brothers were following him

"Leo maybe he caught raph's scent"Donnie yelled

"Lets follow him then"Leo ordered

Then they followed Mikey to dead end

"He used camouflage on us"Donnie yelled

~~~~Back with Raph~~~~

Raph and Rahzar heard metal banging at the front gate Rahzar smirked

"Well looks like your brothers came to see the show"Rahzar cackled

Then the gate sprang open revealing Mikey in his snake form

"MIKEY!"Raph shouted in shock

"Well not the turtle I expected but I guess the foot bots can deal with you"Rahzar shrugged

Then a bunch of foot bots charging at Mikey but then he manage to use his long tail to fling them away and spat venom at a few of them making them melt

"Hes so strong"Raph said astonished

Suddenly he felt the chains holding him up loosen he looked up to see fishface removing the latches holding him up then the last latch was removed and he fell

"AHHHH!" Raph screamed

 _SPLASH!_

Mikey stopped fighting to see Raph fell in the pool of mutagen thanks to this he shrieked in anger and his attacks became brutal and his eyes once baby blue now were red with anger

Then out of nowhere something jumped out of the pool and attacked the foot bots then it shook of the ooze to reveal a lion its fur was golden brown with black stripes and a pure black tail and a very light red mane with sharp claws and saber- toothed fangs peering out the mouth and had cuffs with short chains on them it was definitely raph thanks to the mildly torn up red mask and that his eye were still emerald green

Mikey hissed and Raph snarled then they heard footsteps

"MIKEY, RAPH"Leo shouted socked to see what has become of them

Then Raph's eyes widened he turned to see mikey who was bleeding from the mouth and snout then passed out

"MIKEY!"

End of chapter 11

 **So good to see you again and it looks like the plot twists have arrived. Reviews please^_^**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12-The golden heart of a lion _ **(Disclaimer I do not own TMNT only this story)[Warning:this chapter contains brother fluff]**_

"MIKEY"Leo and Donnie yelled watching their little brother pass out from to much blood loss Raph's eyes only widened to see this much blood on him

"What happened he didn't even have any wounds!"Leo exclaimed

"We'll take him to the lair right now we need to find out why they mutated Raph"Donnie said

Raph just growled in agreement

~~~3 Hours~~~

They had returned to the lair Mikey was put on the examination table were Donnie took a look what was wrong with him he stopped bleeding thankfully. But still unconscious then Donnie took his time to find out that unknown DNA sample he found in his blood after a little struggle he had finally decoded it and when the image of the creature poped up on his laptop his eyes widened

"RAPH"

"LEO"

The two turtles came in immediately but Raph looked different he had a black lion tail with small black claws golden brown lion ears

"What?"Raph asked

"Nothing"Donnie replied

"Anyway whats wrong you sound shocked?"Leo asked

"Its that unknown DNA in mikey's blood"Donnie answered

"Got it"Leo exclaimed

"Yeah but it's the DNA of something we crossed paths with before"Donnie showing them the image of a kraang without there robotic vessels causing both shocking turtles

"Mikey's mixed with that now"Raph yelled

"Yes"Donnie replied

~~~2 Hours later~~~

Mikey had just woke up and stayed at the living room he didn't attack anyone laid down on the carpet looking sad Raph noticed this and turned into his lion form and pounced at him causing the snake yelp

"Raph…what wasss that…. About…?"Mikey asked still struggling to talk normally

"I thought you'd need someone to cheer you up"Raph said he had a much more easier time talking

All of a sudden he say next mikey and put his paw on his head with a playful snort then mikey pushed his paw away then this turned into a playful game of wrestling until they became dirty

"I'm going…. Clean. .… mysssself…. up… excusssse… me"Mikey said

~~~4 Minutes~~~

"That was quick"Raph said

"Yeah…..yeah"Mikey replied

Then they yawned

"It's time to get some shut eye"Raph said

"Wait Raph"Mikey yelled causing the lion to stop

"Yeah Mikey?"Raph asked

"Theresssss…. ssssssomething I…. need to …..tell…you"Mikey answered

"What is it Mikey"Raph asked

"That….day….before….I…wasss…mutated…you...called me….a..knucklehead…."Mikey croacked

"I-I-I didn't mean that I was only mad at you screwing up on a mission"Raph said

"Raph…."Mikey whispered

"I know that was a lousy excuse this is all my fault if I didn't say that you would't be in this mess"Raph cried

"Raph….pleasse don't…don't…blame….yoursself"Mikey

"But what if I do it again what if insult one of you then guys gets captured"Raph said tears streaming down his snout

Suddenly Mikey pulled him into a hug even if he was standing on all fours

"It'sss…okay…..you don't…..need to…blame….yoursself….for what….happened"Mikey said

~~~A few minutes later~~~

Mikey and Raph had fallen a sleep on the carpet with a blanket on them they were happyily dreaming of sweet memories from there childhood

End of chapter 12

 **Hey guys hope enjoyed anyways guys can you try to draw mutant Mikey and Mutant Raph and if you do I'd love to see your work if you have a Deviantart account tell me the name of your profile when your finish who ever has the best drawing gets a sneak peak of the final chapter of this book anyways bye reviews**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13-The dream _ **(Disclaimer I do not own TMNT only this story)[Slight AU where Leo did get superpowers from a meteor]**_

It had been three months since Raph's mutation but it was utter chaos the kraang had invaded Master splinter was thrown into a whirlpool Leo had his leg broken it was insane they had to live in an old cabin in the woods but Mikey after seeing Splinter get thrown into the water run off into the sewers and today Leo was going to try and train

"Hyaa!"Leo cried kicking the tree trunk only to have strained his knee

"Ahh!"Leo cried in pain

"Easy Leo"Raph said

"Yeah need slow down"Donnie said concerned

"Fine I'll go get some rest"Leo replied

"Good some rest should help"Raph whispered

~~~2 Hours later~~~

"Man resting isn't helping either"Leo grumbled

"Maybe a nightly stroll will help"Leo said

Then he exited the cabin holding his cruch then wondered into the woods

~~~1 Hour later~~~

Leo was lightly kicking tree trunks and meditating to help relax himself when he caught the sight of a blue flash up at the sky and landed somewhere near where he was so went to it to find it was a meteor with blue cracks on it

"What is this thing?"Leo asked touching it

Suddenly a blue and black energy surrounded him and a huge push was knocked into a tree

"Huh that didn't even hurt"Leo remarked

Then he jumped it was like five feet into the air

"Woah"Leo yelped

"I feel great in fact I feel awesome!"Leo yelled

Then jumped and kicked a tree in half

~~~7 Minutes later~~~

Leo running happy that his leg was healed then suddenly heard a something snap he then pulled a his katanas

"Whos there show yourself"Leo ordered

"Itsss….me…Leo…"a voice croaked

"Mikey!?"Leo asked

"Yesss…"Mikey answered slithering out of the shadows

"Where were you?" Leo asked

"At…..the…sssewers…..attending….to….ssssomething…"Mikey replied

"But why did do it why did you leave us?"Leo asked

"I…..had…to ssssave…as…many humansss….I…could….find"Mikey explained

"Really"Leo said

~~~3 Hours~~~

Mikey and Leo were sitting on a cliff looking at the stars

"Wow no wonder you like sight seeing so much"Leo marvelled

"Yess…itsss relaxing….for me…."Mikey said

"Leo….I need….to telll…..you….ssssomething…"Mikey tolded

"What is it"Leo asked

"That…day…before….I wasss…mutated….called me….useless…."Mikey answered

"Mikey I'm so sorry I hadn't realized that had effected you"Leo exclaimed

"It'sss,,,,,okay…you….were only….mad"Mikey said

"Really"Leo said

"Yeah really"Mikey replied then suddenly Leo fell asleep then Mikey dragged him to the cabin

~~~~At morning~~~~

Leo had just woke up

"Huh maybe it was just a deam"Leo whispered and walk off to the dining room he didn't notice a meteor shard on his bed side table or a pair of baby blue snake eyes watching him

End of chapter 13

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this man it took forever anyways reviews please ^_^ bye!**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14- De geestelijke wereld _**(Disclaimer I do not own TMNT only this story)**_

Its been a week since Leo came in contact with that meteor whom he still assumes was just a dream and that Mikey was still somewhere in new york city but something extraordinary happened to Leo had his speed and strength increased to unnatural heights and today he was sparring with raph in his mutant form

"Haaraa!"Leo roared kicking Raph off his feet

"Whoa?!'Raph cried

"Leo how in the shell did you get so strong!?"Donnie asked half shocked

"Don't know"Leo replied

"Well lets go back to the cabin I'm tired of being Leo's training dummy"Raph said rubbing his sore parts

~~~~Somewhere unknown~~~~

Mikey was sitting in front of an old willow tree in the center of the forest

"Come….on…Mikey….focusss"Mikey told himself

He inhaled and exhaled

"Man…..what would….massssster ssssplinter do….I…got…it!"Mikey yelled

Suddenly shut his eyes and looked more relaxed than usual and after a few seconds his eyes opened but they were glowing

~~~~Somewhere else unknown~~~~

Mikey looked and found himself in a foggy forest and he looked different his armor was more of a silvery color the metallic gray color and had a golden Japanese symbol that meant forest and his metal braces thorns were no longer there

"Where…..I'm I?"Mikey asked

Suddenly a shadow appeared right behind the snake Mikey noticed this and looked back to see a turtle he looked a lot like Leo only his mask was a dim gray color and he was wearing a light grey hood and his skin was an aquatic blue-ish green color

"LEO"Mikey yelled

"No my name is rebel"The turtle replied

"Oh were I'm I…Mind…me…assssking…?"Mikey asked

"The spirit world"Rebel answered

"Really…."Mikey whispered

"Yes really"Rebel said

"Hey wait. …. a minute…. if you're… a ….ssssspirit…. then ….why are you a…. turtle?"Mikey asked causing Rebel to smile

"To be honest I do not know I was just a regular human living in japan until I was killed and found myself here then you came along and I found myself like this"Rebel shrugged

"Well…looks like…..itssss….time….for…..sssome…explinations…."Mikey said

~~~5 Minutes later~~~

"Wow…..thatssss…..sssssome…sstory…"Mikey marvelled

"Yes it is"Rebel said

"Anyway you should go back to the real world"Rebel said

"Okay"Mikey said closing his eyes suddenly he begun to fade away

~~~~Back at the real world~~~~

Mikey woke up and stood but looked back a the willow tree

"So long Rebel"Mikey whispered then slithered off

~~~~Back at the spirit world~~~~

Rebel was standing at the same willow tree then the tree started glowing

"Rebel…"A voice from the willow said

"Yes master?"Rebel asked

"Your rebirth is coming and this Mikey character has become quite a close firend of yours"The voice said

"Indeed…"Rebel replied

"I will arrange your rebirth you will be a turtle for the time being and altering your destiny you will be mutated"The voice explained

"Thank you master"Rebel said

End of chapter 14

 **Man this took forever to make so what do you think of Rebel tell at the reviews please anyways bye ^_^**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15- The attack.y el tornado _ **(Disclaimer I do not own TMNT only this stor)**_

Its been a max of two days and Mikey was nearing the cabin his brothers were staying in

"Almossssst…there…"Mikey croaked

Then he reached the cabin but before he could something jumped at him

"Gah!?"Mikey cried

"Mikey!?"A Vioce asked

"Raph…?"Mikey asked

"MIKEY"Raph yelled hugging the serpent

"Uh…Raph…you…sssufocating me…"Mikey whispered

"Sorry"Raph said

"Itsss….okay…"Mikey said

"Raph what's going on?"Donnie asked coming outside but his eye widened as he saw Mikey

"Mikey?!"Donnie yelped

"Yesss….it'ssss…..me"Mikey replied

"lets go inside the cabin and before you ask Leo went out to get some food with April and Casey"Dinnie explained

~~~~Inside the cabin~~~~

"Hmmm….Cozy"Mikey said

"Yeah yeah"Raph grumbled

Then suddenly the door opened revealing Leo, Casey, and April

"MIKEY"all three people shouted

"Hey….guysss…"Mikey greeted

"Mikey where were you?"Leo asked

"Well-"Mikey was about to explain until….

 _KA-BOOM_

"What was that!?"Casey half-yelled half-asked

"I don't know"Leo said

 _BANG_

Suddenly a kraang droid forced the door open

"Kraang has located the with is known as the place of the turtles"It said

"Hiyaaa"Leo cried punching the krang's head of all of a sudden more kraang came along barging in to the cabin this made the turtles take their fight outside

~~~~Back at the spirit world~~~~

Rebel and a few spirits were watching this event take place the spirits with him were a water spirit, an earth spirit, and an ice spirit

"This is madness!"The water spirit said his head looked like a bird namely a peacock's head he had a slender body and two pairs of tentacles (No hentai jokes or I'll report you) and rapter legs and he looked like he was made of water and was faintly glowing. He also had a peacock tail he had white glowing eyes

"Indeed"The earth spirit agreed she on the other hand had goat legs and dragonfly wings a skinny body and a deer head she also had crockodile arms and claws and a skunk tail she was made of pure rock she had soft glowing amber

"Can't the willow mother do something about this?"The ice spirit asked he had a polar bear head with wolf legs and feet. A fox tail and reindeer antlers. With leopard arms and paws he alse had his body was just right and had a lump of fur covering his chest he was made out of ice from head to toe he had eagle wings too he a glowing orange eyes

"I'm sorry but I can't"A female voice said the came out of the blue she was white there was also a glowing outline of a women wearing a kimono with big long flowing hair

"But master they need you now more than ever"Rebel exclaimed

"No as a prime spirit I can't tamper with mortals destinies"The willow mother explained

"But the four of you can be able to assist mortals when they need it"She said

"I for sure can't theres no ice around and it takes so long to make a blizzard"The ice spirit said

"And I definitely won't conger up an earthquake it will kill them to"The earth spirit replied

"And I can't make a flood the nearest water source is across the forest witch 25 miles away and even if it gets there they'll be captured or killed anyway"The water spirit explained

"Then its up to you Rebel"Willow mother said

"But I can't I'm not that strong yet"Rebel said

"Yes you are you just need to focus Rebel"Willow mother declared

"Okay"Rebel whispered then suddenly his had glew white and swirled it around the pool that they were using to view the real world the clouds begun to appear surrounding the pool

~~~~Back at the real world~~~~

The turtles could feel the wind was increasing and a cluster of it was forming into tornado

"What the-"Donnie was about to ask before the tornado got a lot stronger

"What the shell is happening"Raph yelled

Then the tornado swept every kraang insight until there was no more the turtles looked in awe of what just happened

"What in the mane of shell just happened?!"

End of chapter 15

 **Oh damn that took so long probably because I was watching digimon data squad while doing this anyways reviews bye ^_^**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16-The rebirth _ **(I don't own TMNT only this story)[Almost to the end guys]**_

~~~~At the spirit world~~~~

The three spirits cheered as Rebel made quick work of the kraang

"You did it Rebel"The earth spirit said

"Thank you Stoneres"Rebel said

"You know your pretty lucky the your powers can cancel itself out in certain places"The water spirit said

"I guess I'am Seadro"Rebel remarked

"Anyway we need to escort you to the grand willow for rebirth"The ice spirit said

"Alright Froster"Rebel replied

Then they walked of somewhere

~~~5 Hours later~~~

"Ah Rebel so good of you to join us"A Blue wisp said she also had a glowing outline of a woman but with short curly hair and was wearing a kimono

"Yes"Rebel simply said

"Good then you are ready to be reborn?"A Red wisp asked instead of a woman it was a man with spikey hair and was wearing a kimono

"I'am"Rebel answered

"Very well"The red wisp said

Suddenly a white glowing ring appeared on the ground with blue and red symbols the a pillar of light erupted and surrounded Rebel then he begun to fade away till there was nothing

"So he's….?"Seadro asked

"Yes he's back in the real world"Willow mother said

~~~In the real world~~~

There was a artificial turtle body in a vertical glass tank inside a kraang lab it had pipe on it's arms and legs and an oxygen mask with a tube stretching outside the tank with a heart monitor outside the tank then a kraang droid walked in forwarding to the tank then pressed a button on the console on the tank that shocked the turtle inside then a steady heart beats could be heard from the monitor

"Kraang has performed a successful experiment"The droid said

Then the turtles eyes opened

 _End of chapter 16_

 **Welp guys its good you all are still with meh besides the end is nearing hope you like this chapter and if you did check out my other story hope you'll like it anyways reviews please bye ^_^**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17-The experiments _ **(Disclaimer I do not own TMNT only this stoy)**_

Inside a kraang lab there were two tanks containing two artificial turtles floating inside them the left tank contained a male turtle with murky dull green skin and black spines and black stripes on his body and a long tail tipped with an axe. The right tank also had a male turtle with an aqua blue-ish green skin and medium length tail tipped with a metal spade with there heart monitors beeping steadily and carefully as holograms of them appeared scanning their bodies then a kraang droid walked up

"Kraang has not found any injuries to the experiments"The kraang droid said looking at the hologram

"Good report this to prime kraang now"Another kraang droid said walking into the room

"Yes"The other kraang simply replied

Then two holograms appeared with three creatures on them and a DNA line (?) swirling then suddenly a bunch of pink spheres surrounded the DNA line (Still ?)

Then the pictures begun to glitch when the to two turtles eyes were opening then the creatures on each hologram merged together to form the turtles the were seen in the tanks as their eyes fully opened then the kraang droid walked forward

"Experiment successful releasing them now"It said pressing a button

Then the tanks both were drained of their green fluid and the pipes on the turtles detached themselves then the black stripped turtle stepped out of the tank first his eyes were red with white pupils

"Introducing to kraang turtle 10-3 code name Xandor"The kraang droid said

Then the second turtle stepped out still a bit skittish but Xandor smirked at his 'twin brother's' actions as his 'bro's' light blue eyes scaned the area

"Introducing to kraang turtle 11-32 code name Rebalo"The droid said

"Well since introductions are over who are you?"Xandor asked

"It appears the turtle 10-3 has developed the ability to speak early"The other kraang droid said

"Yeah so what I can talk who cares the point is who the heck are you two"Xandor replied

"We are the kraang and we are your creators"The kraang droid explained

"So you guys are the ones that made me and my brother?"Xandor asked the droids merely nodded while Rebalo came up beside him

"Yes kraang has constructed you both to fight along side kraang"The droid said

"I see…"Xandor whispered

Suddenly he felt a nudge from his brother so he looked at him

"What is it bro?"Xandor asked then his brother painted at a metal door

"Ah it is time for training follow Kraang to this door"A kraang droid said as the two turtles followed

Then the metal door opened

 _ **End of Chapter 17**_

 _ **Guys its almost the end and for that I'll asked you a question what was your fave part of the story answer it in the reviews and what do you think of Xandor and Rebal you can write reviews about them too so hope you enjoyed bye ^_^**_


	18. Author's note

Author's note all stressed up

Guys theres a reason why updates are so few I'm working on my projects and my exams are almost here its so much I can't take it I NEED a break so I'am putting the story on temporary hiatus for now


	19. Announcment

_**Special anouncment !**_

 _ **Guys I'm done with my exam so you'd expect me to update the story well guess what we'll be having a contest for the final chapter this time you get to write through the reviews once you see how the story progresses just type your idea then I'll randomly pick one hope you guys have fun time**_

 _ **And I'm working on a minecraft story mode Story it's a Lukas x fem!Jesse thing because I ship them so hard and when they're close to each other I'm like 'So Kawaii' but I don't fangirl over them because it makes you look weird I mean sirisly why do people fangirl you'll make yourself a yandere maniac anywho lets go back to the topic at hand shall we**_

 _ **And for my FNAF fic replaced Clarence with jimmy newtron thanks to a few issues**_

 _ **Well guys hope you have fun day see you later**_


	20. Chapter 18

_**Chapter 18 –The opponents**_

~~~Back at the cabin~~~

Donnie's been going A wall trying to find out what caused the tornado. Analyzing sraps of data about the recent event, scanning energy signs on his laptop

"Come on come on just tell me something already"Donnie yelled slamming his fist on the laptop suddenly a screen appeared making Donnie's eyes widen

"Finally!"Donnie said

~~15 Minutes~~

"GUYS!"Donnie yelled

Then three mutants came inside after training

"What….issssss….it…Donnie?"Mikey asked

"I found out what caused the tornado"Donnie answered

"Really what..?"Raph asked

"The tornado it was throwing out very strong energy waves but those waves cancelled themselves out in an area where we were standing"Donnie explained

"Huh how?"Leo asked

"Well for all I can say is-"Donnie was about to explain until they heard someone banging the door until a fist punched trough

"WHAT THE…..!"Mikey yelled

Then the door burst open revealing Xandor and Rebalo. Xandor was grinning wickedly

"SO these are the turtles that kept our creators from ruling the city"Xandor exclaimed with a smirk

Rebalo only growled at them showing off very sharp teeth at them

"Who are you you?!"Raph yelled

"I'm Xandor and this is my little brother Rebalo"Xandor introduced

"Why did you smash our door?!"Leo asked alarmed

" To make an entrance"Xandor replied

"Well I don't like it"Raph yelled turning into his lion form and charging at Xandor

Xandor managed to doge making Raph crash into a tree

"OW!"Raph yelled in pain

"He he…"Xandor chukled

"RAAAGGHH"Leo shouted lunging towards Xandor with his fist ready but Xandor just blocked the punch with his bare hand witch caused a small shockwave to happen and cracked even shattered a few windows

"What!?"Leo yelled only to be thrown in to wall

"OOF!"Leo huffed in pain

Rebola was charging towards Donnie. But Donnie tipped a table in hopes of avoiding the hybrid turtle only to have Rebalo jump right in front of him

"Uhh….hi?!"Donnie whispered

 _ **SMACK**_

Donnie was knocked unconscious when Rebalo smacked him right in the head

" _Hisssss_ "Mikey Hissed glaring at Xandor and Rebalo

"Heh heh….ha…ha…HAHAHAHAHA Look bro the little snake wants to play"Xandor sreramed grinning

Mikey lunged at the two turtles only to be caught by the neck by Xandor and then Xandor made sharp white claws appear from his finger tips then he swung his hand at Mikey's neck. Then the sickening sound of something empaling flesh could be heard

 _ **End of Chapter 18**_

 _ **Hi guys sorry about taking so long I had so much stuff to do so heres something to keep you guys satisfied for now anyways guys bye reviews please ^_^**_


	21. Chapter 19

_**Chapter 20-The fight (Disclaimer I don't own TMNT just this story)**_

Mikey shrieked in pain as Xander's claw was impaled the right side of his neck violet blood spilled everywhere on ground but Mikey recoiled out of Xander's grasp and glared at the turtle

"HAHAHA…..YOU THINK YOU CAN DEFEAT ME SANKE!"Xandor yelled smirking

Mikey only hissed as his right claw covered is wound but he was bleeding from the mouth and snout then he attempted strike Xandor with his left claw but he was struggling for he could only fight with both his claws and Xandor instantly dodged the attack

"Heu heh heh"Xandor chuckled he then raised his fist

 _SMACK_

Mikey huffed in pain as Xandor punched him and his anger boiled then his eyes glew red then his tail moved slightly

 _WHACK_

"AH"Xandor yelled as he got tail whipped and fell to the ground as Mikey used camouflage then he stood up

"Grrrrr…..Where are you?!"Xandor whispered threateningly

 _POW_

Then suddenly he was punched at the back of his head but he just grinned and grabbed Mikey's hand and tossed him at a tree

 _CRASH_

Mikey hissed in pain as his blood poured out of his wound but he stood up weakly then charged at him causing him to crash into a rock

"Off….he he well played snake but your not the only one who can use camouflage…"Xandor said as he disappeared

Mikey closed his eyes then he saw Xandor's heat signature running towards him but Mikey raised his then

 _SMACK_

Xandor was knock out by Mikey's fist but he wasn't finished yet…

 _SSSCCCCRRRREEEEEEEEEECCCCHHHHHHHH_

Mikey turned to see Xandor's younger twin brother glaring at him

The two mutants only growled at each other until Rebalo charged at Mikey but he dodged instantly but Rebalo turned and pushed the both of them into a deep pond. They were both plunged in deep water thankfully Mikey could breathe under water thanks to his sea snake DNA in him

Rebalo attempted to kick Mikey swam upwards to dodge it then he bolted at the turtle hitting Rebalo straightaway

"GRRAA"Rebalo gurgled as he ran out of air in his lungs but Mikey lunged at him and they rose up at the surface but Mikey was still bleeding and Rebalo knocked out

Suddenly Mikey felt dizzy and a bit drained and his eyes were feeling heavy

 _THUD_

 **End of Chapter 20**

 **Hey sorry this took so long I was to busy with school work and feeling a bit lazy in general but I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and my grandpa has cancer tumor and it at stage 3 please write him a get well soon in the reviews anyways bye ^_^**


	22. Chapter 20

_**Chapter 20-Oh joy….(Disclaimr own TMNT just this story)**_

 _ **[Sorry this took so long it's just that school is taking over my life]**_

"Mikey?"A muffled voice asked.

"Mikey!"The muffled voice yelled.

The serpent opened his eyes to find his brothers watching him.

"G-G-Guyss"Mikey asked in a weak tone.

"You okay mikey?"Leo asked still worried.

"Fine just feel like I got hit by a bussss"Mikey replied a bit dazed.

"Well that's a good sign sort of"Donnie said.

"Where'ssss Xandor and Rebalo?"Mikey asked.

"Over there, they were unconscious just like you so we took the chance and stuffed into cages"Leo explained.

"Yeah but we had to put them in a different room cus' they were making a racket and it got annoying…"Raph dryly grumbled.

"…uh…okay"Mikey said rubbing his neck he didn't notice Donnie looking at him.

"Don't 'uh okay' us Mikey you know a wound to the neck's likelihood of killing you was pretty high"Donnie scolded.

"…Ssorry…"Mikey apologized.

"Just don't scare us like that, okay?"Raph said.

"Sure"Mikey replied. Then he noticed a bloody bandage on his neck.

"Anyway, we should check out Xandor and Rebalo"Leo ordered.

Then they walked to the next room.

~~~A Few minutes later~~~

"LET ME OUT! LET ME OUT! ALREADY!"Xandor screamed in rage while his brother remained silent.

"See what I mean… _A-nnoying_!"Raph supplied dryly.

"I sssee…your…point"Mikey said staring at the black stripped turtle who was thrashing around the cage like no tomorrow, til he got a look at Rebalo.

"What'ssss up…with…him…?"Mikey asked.

"Well he maybe more stable compared to his brother"Donnie answered.

"Sssso…what now…?"Mikey asked.

"We interrogate them that's what"Leo replied.

"NEVER! I WILL NOT BETRAY MY CREATORS"Xandor screamed.

"Aw man does this mean I have to sit here, and listen to this idiot bellow?"Raph asked not believing his circumstances.

"Well if you want you can always leave"Leo purposed.

"Good"Raph said leaving the room.

~~~Somewhere unknown~~~

On a street near the park there a boy with dark brown hair wearing a blue T-shirt, grey jeans, and green snickers with the boy was a male Siberian husky with a purple spiked collar that had a skull on it. The boy seemed to have a metallic right arm.

"Come on boy one more jog then were going home"The boy said.

"Travis…"An unknown voice came along causing Travis to turn.

"Oh…Hey Tim, hey Garroth"Travis greeted awkwardly waving his hand to two boys the one on the right was wearing a golden brown hoodie, jeans, and red rubber sheos, his hair was dirty blond he also wore a white mask no markings what so ever. The boy next to him had creamy blond hair, bright blue eyes, he was wearing a white shirt, a blue, light blue, and white checkered jacket, royal blue jeans, and white sheos.

"Travis you know you shouldn't be out so late what if _They_ find you"Tim said.

"If they did they'd have to deal with Bloody over here"Travis boasted jabbing his thump at his dog's direction.

"Even if Bloody can defend you what _They_ can do… _They_ won't stop til we become there little test subjects"Garroth explained.

"So we should get back home"Tim supplied.

"Fine…"Travis grumbled.

The three didn't know that they were being watched.

 _ **End of Chapter 20**_

 _ **I'am glad that it is close to summer, Anyways hope you enjoyed bye~ reviews please ^_^**_


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 21-Things just got real

New york was fairly quiet, well almost quiet, sometime after the invasion people had begun hearing screaming in the middle of the night, 10:59 pm to 12:35 pm to be precise, and what does the local turtle protecters do? Investigate of course, plus they ready for it.

"Ugghhh can we go now"Raph Groaned.

Well almost all of them.

"Gah, you know for someone who's part lion your not very active in the night"Donnie thought aloud.

"Oh, you don't feel sleepy at 12:12 pm I'm so sorry for offending you master"Raph fake flabbergasted.

Donnie rolled his eyes then turned to Mikey.

"Hey Mike, seen anything yet"He asked.

"No, Just a bunch of hobosss walking and sscavenging"Mikey answered. Having gained more control of his constant hissing mid sentence.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH"

"What…wassss-"Mikey was about to question.

"Guys"Leo yelled running over.

"We heard"Raph yelled.

"Follow Me"Leo Yelled. Running off to where they heard it.

~1 minute later~

"Are you sure thissss iss the place"Mikey asked eyeing the ally.

"Positive"Leo said

"GUYS"Raph yelled in lion form.

"Me and Donnie Found something"He yelled.

"What is it?"Leo asked.

"Follow me"The lion said.

~Later~

"Oh my…God"Leo uttered.

"…Who would do thisss"Mikey uttered staring.

And what staring was a dead body.

A lifeless corpse.

Mikey and Leo gulped as Donnie observed the body.

"Odd"Donnie thought aloud.

"Odd what Donnie?"Leo asked.

"It's the body, it's been drained of blood"Donnie answered with and incredulous look.

At this point Mikey was trying so hard to swallow his vomit, as if it wasn't hard with body's mutilated appearance.

"GUYS!, I found something you need see"Raph yelled holding a strange looked phone.

"What is that?"Leo asked.

"I don't really know"Raph replied "But something written inside this thing".

Raph pressed a random button and hologram appeared, thus Leo begun to eye it carefully.

 _-Targets-_

 _Jaime Reyes (captured)_

 _Bart Allen (captured)_

 _Garroth Johnson (eliminated during capture) [sample retrieved]_

 _Timothy Afton (captured)_

 _Gary Fujimoto (eliminated during capture) [sample retrieved]_

 _Alissa Grayson (captured)_

 _Lena Oxton (captured)_

 _Genji Shimada (captured)_

 _Hanzo Shimada (eliminated during capture) [sample retrieved]_

 _Katya Olesen (eliminated during capture) [sample retrieved]_

 _Amelie Lacroix (captured)_

 _Mary Leroy (locating)_

 _Jakeson Petit (locating)_

 _Samson Asfour (eliminated during capture) [sample retrieved]_

 _Lily Ocampo (locating)_

 _-End of list til' further notice—_

"Is this a joke?"Leo asked.

"Wish it was"Raph replied, expression unreadable.

"Who would do this"Leo asked shocked.

"Some sicko I beat"Raph supplied walking off Leo followed suit.

Unknown to the two a figure was watching them angered in his eyes.

"Damn, looks my job is a tad bit more difficult".

End of chapter 21

 _ **I'M ALIVE AND WELL EVERYBODEH ^_^**_


End file.
